gravityrushfandomcom-20200222-history
A Legend is Born II
A Legend is Born II is one of several side missions in Gravity Rush 2, and is unlocked by finishing story episode 17, Road to Lonely. It is the second part of Kat's brief stint as a movie star. Overview Kat meets with the Talent Agent in Endestria. He informs her that he is looking to cast her in the leading role in the upcoming sequel to "Battle Nurse", promising her she will be the star. Kat agrees to participate with this promise, only to be disappointed that she just a stunt-woman again. The first scene has her dodging explosions as she runs through the streets to the two large storage tanks, then fighting off some extras playing as thugs. After this, the co-director learns that Kat has gravity powers, and suggests to his superior that she use them in the film. The director objects to this as they continue to the next scene. In the next scene, Kat has to run across the rooftops as non-toxic gas pours into the atmosphere in small puffs. The scene goes off without a hitch, but the co-director still insists on Kat using her powers for the next scene, still to the director's objections. Kat chimes in, agreeing that her powers will remove all suspense from the film, so the co-director relents. Third scene, and Kat is instructed to use the airboats to reach her destination, ending with a roll as she lands. The co-director asks Kat what kind of powers she has, disappointed to learn she can't shape shift, breathe fire, or use psychic powers. As the crew sets up the next scene, everyone (including Kat) notice a foul odour emanating from some boxes; the same gases used in the earlier rooftop scene. This smell attracts blue variants of Nevi, causing everyone to panic. The director finally breaks his silence to try and calm his crew down, and finally allows Kat to use her powers, but orders the camera crew to keep shooting knowing that they can't use the footage for the film. After the Nevi are dealt with, the director (back to being mute) decides to shut down production of the film and step down as director. The co-director sees this as an opportunity to take over project, and shape it into his own vision. Unfortunately for Kat however, he also decides to give her the boot in favour of someone with more star power. Gameplay Scene 1 In this scene, you must run through the streets dodging explosions. These explosions are telegraphed by a white circular glow on the ground, so they should be easy to dodge. Don't worry if you do get hit by an explosion; they'll do damage, but the director won't call for a reshoot, unless you run off course. When you arrive at the storage tanks, just beat up the extras playing thugs to move on to the next scene. Scene 2 In this scene, you must flee along the rooftops while the set is filled with non lethal gas. Getting caught in a gas wisp will do damage, but not enough to be considered life threatening. Regardless, you need to follow the checkpoint markers that dot out of course; straying from the path, or falling from any of the building will result in a retake. Scene 3 In this scene, you will jump across moving airboats to reach the remains of a smoke stack. This is a lot easier said than done giving the landing platforms are quite small, and you have to land on the ''roof ''of these vehicles; falling onto their landing struts isn't enough. When you reach the smoke stack, press the R2 button as you land to perform a roll to complete the shoot. Nevi Invasion As mentioned above, the Nevi here have a blue tint, signifying that they are stronger than your standard Nevi, rocking more health, more dangerous/even new attacks. The Lancan type is the more dangerous of the Nevi here, so take them out first, but be wary as Are Nevi will lunge at you from a distance. Once the first batch of enemies are dealt with, quickly dispatch the next lot as they attack the film crew. Finish the remaining enemies off to complete the mission. Category:Side Missions in Gravity Rush 2